Fatally in love
by celestialprincess55
Summary: Principal pairing: ShinxIv Vampires, suspense, supernatural. A dark prince who betrayed his own beliefs and specie, and a human who took his heart… Could a love story be more tragic than that? Maybe yes…
1. Preface

**Preface.**

* * *

Stories of how first vampires appeared in this world, vary a lot among each other. How were they born? How were they created? Nobody knows any of this for sure… It is just known that in the beginning there was one vampire, an original vampire — the one who many people called "Dark Emperor" because of his power and cruelty —, and his two sons, who were not as powerful as the original one, but still were terrible and dark.

The Dark Emperor raised his imperium with the help of his sons and he sat on a throne as an invulnerable king who watched everything happening that happened on Earth. He felt like a god and he had reasons to do that… He was so strong that he had gained an absolute control over every living being on the world and over everything happening too, and if someone tried to go against him, he would easily destroy that someone or send one of his subordinates to do the job for him.

Of course, because of that, many wars arose in a futile attempt to bring down the Emperor's kingdom, but all those attempts ended up in failure. No one could challenge the Dark Emperor and no one questioned his orders either. He was the law of his world and that was a fact no one could even try to deny.

Along with vampires, other creatures — such as witches and werewolves —, populated the Earth as well, and hybrids from all of these species were born too as an unavoidable consequence of their coexisting. These was something that just brought more tensions and make

In a world like this — where powerful creatures took advantage of inferior ones, battles were a constant in life and night was always full of scary monsters —, weak existences, such as humans, were completely defenseless… They had no hope, no aspirations and definitely no life…

Werewolves, for example, were nothing but a plague that infected people during full moon, or even eat them if they were hungry. Witches were scaring beings who stole kids and ate them too, and vampires were the worst of them all, being horrible beasts who wanted nothing but human blood.

Humans were so vulnerable, so fragile, so useless… They only find a use as food. Some of them learned how to make weapons that protected against inferior vampires or young werewolves, but nobody could ever put on a fight with the strongest of these species and live after it. The human race lived hidden and in fear forever. They were nothing… nothing…

…

Vampires, pure-blood vampires, like the Dark Emperor and the dark princes —, who were the eldest of the species inhabiting the world and also the most powerful—, hated hybrids and hated humans. They were cruel, selfish, bloodthirsty and lethal. Nothing harmed them and nothing escaped from their claws either. They were invulnerable and only worried about feeding themselves and looking for pleasure and luxuries for their own satisfaction.

Fortunately, for humans and hybrids, there were very few pure-bloods. Save from the two princes and the emperor, just a bunch more.

Some pure-bloods created strong bonds when mating between themselves, but nobody would ever say that they could love. Love wasn't something one could talk about when speaking of vampires of any kind. They didn't love and they definitely didn't care about anybody but themselves, or at least that's what everybody believed… Until something extraordinary happened…

Who would have imagined that a vampire could love for real?

The answer: nobody… Vampires didn't love. They couldn't. Nobody could have ever dreamed about a vampire being in love, less of all coming from a pure-blood and even less if that pure-blood was one of the princes, but it happened… And it didn't only happen that one of the princes fell in love, but he also fell for a human. A human!

The fact that a pure-blood — a prince, one of the most powerful creatures in the world —, had fell in love with the simplest of the beings! It was unbelievable. Who could have predicted it?

If this was a fairy tale, we could easily say just right now, that the prince fell in love, fought against all the terrible obstacles he had to deal with to be with his love and ended up triumphing, marrying his human and living happily ever after...

Yeah, if this was a fairy tale…

Unfortunately, this is not a fairy tale and things are not always that simple or that easy…

When the Dark Emperor found about his son being in love with a human, he stopped calling him a son and with no remorse or even a second thought, he ordered his other son to go and kill his brother and his lover…

In a world with no hope and no happiness, beautiful things like love were simply not welcomed and no one could escape his fate.

…

A dark prince who betrayed his own beliefs and specie, and a human who took his heart… Could a love story be more tragic than that? Maybe yes…

Or maybe this world is still not corrupted enough. Maybe there's still hope and maybe a little ray of sunlight can still shine over human race and even over vampires, at least in just a figurative way of talking…


	2. Chapter 1: It's not gonna happen

**Chapter 1. Is not gonna happen…**

* * *

The hunter sniffed the air and smiled in triumph. At last… Yeah, at last… After one hundred years of persecution and waiting, he was finally going to achieve his goal and complete his mission.

He had already won and he knew it. His preys were close, so close… and they were vulnerable and defenseless now. They were trapped. Across the river there were only the mountains and both of them were too weak to try to climb and escape.

He could smell the blood, dripping from the wound he had made on the oldest of them, and the smaller one was still too young and too inferior to complete a task like climbing a mountain with someone else on his shoulders.

"And you thought you could avoid me forever?" He laughed wickedly, in a cold tone. "Stupid!"

Yeah…They were really so stupid. He could hear their thoughts in the forest and he also felt their fear. His brother wasn't even trying to keep his mind quiet so that he couldn't find them.

"So weak!" He laughed again and jumped gracefully from the cliff he was standing on, to penetrate into the forest, running at high speed. He would catch them up within minutes and he felt excited.

Suddenly there was silence around him. An absolute silence… It seemed his brother had finally realized that he was looking directly into his mind and thoughts, and he had blocked him. He didn't care though. He could still smell them and that was enough. There was no way they could run away this time.

"I have you exactly where I want, and I promise, you are not gonna escape this time"

And he accelerated his pace of running.

* * *

"Dammit!" He cursed and looked desperately around, trying to find a way to escape.

They were trapped. They had run directly into the mountains, without noticing, and just because he was terribly injured. Now, there was no way of escaping.

"Fuck this!" He kicked the solid rock of the mountain, making a fissure on it.

Surrounding the mountains and going back wasn't an option. They surely would be caught.

"Fuck, fuck!"

He could hear the hunter running into them at a speed that made him tremble in anguish. He was still kilometers away from them, but at that pace he would be there in less than a few minutes. They had no time.

He turned to the smaller male by his side, sadness and pain shining on his golden eyes.

"I can't let you be killed with me" He said. "I'll distract him and you run… run without ever looking back. You already know where to go to be safe".

"W-wha…? What?!" The younger looked at him in fear. "No! No, I can't! I can't leave without you!" He wrapped his arms around the taller's neck and started crying.

"You have to… I will follow… I promise" He hugged his lover tightly and kissed the corner of his lips.

"No… no…" The smaller male shook his head as tears streamed down his face…

"I'm not asking you… This is an order!" He muttered in a severe tone, and he looked directly into his lover's eyes.

"No! No!" The smaller male struggled not to look back at him, and he closed tightly his eyes. "Don't! Please… I know what you are trying to do!" He started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Closing your eyes is not gonna work and you know it. You will obey my orders, like it or not" The taller murmured huskily as his eyes sparkled in a golden light.

"No! Please!"

But it was too late. The older leaned on him and whispered softly the order on his ear with any more contemplation:

"You are gonna run when I tell you and you are not gonna look back even once"

And that was all that was needed.

There was no way the other could disobey him. No one could disobey his orders. He was a pure-blood, a vampire prince. He had the power to control other creatures minds the same as to read them

His lover started crying more, knowing what he had done, and he hugged him for comfort.

"I love you…" He whispered on the smaller's ear, who was trembling on his arms.

"I love you too… Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm sorry…"

The hunter had just crossed the river and he knew, at that moment, that he was probably holding his love for the last time. There was no much hope for him after all. He could only pray that he lasted enough to give the smaller vampire a chance to escape and put himself safe. That was all he cared about now: for the other to survive…

"Run! Now!" He ordered abruptly and in an authoritarian tone... cold, insensitive… No gentleness on his voice this time. He pronounced the words just the same as he would have done in the past, when he was still a selfish monster who sat on a throne and was feared by every living being on Earth.

And just as how was predicted, his lover turned and started to run, unable to disobey the command even if he wanted to do that so bad. The older looked at him with a sad smile, hoping he would forgive him one day, regretting that his last words to him had to be harsh and praying for him to find a safe way of escaping.

Just at that moment, the hunter finally appeared, and he jumped to the front, pinning him to the ground to stop him from attacking his lover, who had just finally made his way out of there.

"You are never gonna touch him" He growled and put a firm grip around the other's throat, digging his nails deeply into his skin to hurt him as bad as possible, something just a pure-blood could do to another pure-blood.

The other vampire started to choke, but he still smiled wickedly at him, and then — just too suddenly —, he got free from his grip and threw him harshly against the mountain with a hand, using a strength that was beyond compare.

"Huh?! And you are the one who's gonna stop me, brother?!" The hunter scoffed. "Please don´t make me laugh. You got nothing now. I already defeated you".

The beaten vampire tried to stand up and managed to do it with a bit of difficulty. He touched one of his sides and cursed lowly as he felt blood dripping from his previous wound, but he still smiled arrogantly and defied the other.

"Do not underestimate me, brother… I might be not at my full now, but I still have some strength left on me to fight you. I'm not a vampire prince for nothing"

The hunter let a cold laugh escape from his lips.

"I told you not to make me laugh, oni-chan. Love has, evidently, made you weak. A thousand years ago you could have killed me in a fight, but now…" The hunter shook his head. "How long is it since you last tasted human blood? Your pathetic new style of life has clearly drained a lot of power from you" The smaller vampire shot him a derogative look

"You have become stronger too…" He started to say, trying to keep balance on his feet as he fought his urge to run away.

The truth was, he was already too weak. He hadn't fed —not even from animal blood —, in a long time and his wounds were bad enough to make him freeze if they weren't treated soon. Freeze, not die, but freeze for years and years until he was fed again. After all, he was a pure-blood. Pure-bloods were immortal and couldn't die, unless their hearts were extracted and burnt on a stake, but they could easily freeze from injuries if they were badly attacked by another vampire of their same category and weren't able to find a source of blood to feed them and bring them back to normal.

"Complimenting me is not gonna save you, brother" The younger cackled and looked at him coldly. "Yeah, it seems you've noticed I have become stronger. It's true. I'm stronger than you now, even when you are older than me. And I would still be stronger, even if you had continued drinking human blood"

"You've been feeding too well recently, even from other vampires, but I know, you are not a bad person… Deep inside you, there's some kindness. I've seen your mind. I'm your big bro"

The younger chuckled. "What the hell are you babbling now?! Fear must really be making you say stupid things"

"No, no… " The taller vampire breathed heavily as he felt weaker and weaker with each second and tried to keep himself still in the world. "No… please listen to me… We've been wrong… All this years… what father has told us… what he has told to every vampire in this world… it's wrong… Humans are…"

"A plague! Weak existences that only have a use to feed us… That's what they are!" His brother interrupted him in a cold tone. "How could you fall for something like that? How could you, my brother, fall in love with something that pathetic?" He snorted. " I would have never imagined it. I've seen you even transformed your bitch into a vampire"

"You are wrong…" He whispered in weak voice, before gaining a little strength again to speak louder. "And don't you dare call him a bitch! You don't even know how much he has done for me. He saved me in more than a way and I love him with all my heart… Love… you don't even understand how wonderful is that feeling, but I know you are capable to experience it too"

The younger started to laugh, evily…

"Love, brother? Are you implying I could fall for a human just like you did? Oh, please! Now you really made me laugh" He made fun of the older and lifted a brow.

"It's possible. Don't laugh of it… It happened to me. It can happen to you!"

His younger brother's eyes narrowed at that moment and in a blink, he smashed him against the hard rock of the mountain again, gripping his throat with a hand and lifting him some centimeters from the floor.

"It's not gonna happen!" He growled, his eyes turning bright crimson, abruptly, as he frowned and showed him his fangs.

The older vampire yelped and gasped, feeling his brother's nails sank deeply into his skin, causing him a great deal of pain…

"S-shin p-please…" He begged him in a breathy whimper of pain… "P-please brother… li-listen to me…"

"Not gonna happen!" The younger roared even louder and then smashed him more against the rocks. "Do you really think I could be that low? … Low enough to mate with a human, huh?! When you betrayed us, one hundred years ago, you stopped being a brother for me, so don't call me that again… I've been waiting all this years for this moment… You are going to die and I'm going to kill you… End of the story"

"S-shin d-don't…" The older tried to release the strong grip on his throat, but failed. "P-please… I… I u-used to be just like y-you… I th-thought the s-same as you and felt like a god in the past…b-but… You can love too… You are my little brother…" He gasped as his eyes started to become blurry…

"I don't wanna hear you more…"

"S-shin!" He tried to beg him once more, but the determination on his brother's eyes made him understand, there was no single chance for him to survive. Shin was going to kill him. No doubt of that.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the smaller to take out his heart and end up with his suffering, but before that happened — just in the last second, before the world disappeared for him —, he could hear it… one last thought coming from Shin's mind in a moment of weakness, and even if he knew he was going to die, he still could smile…

_I knew it… you are just the same as me… Goodbye, Shin… my good brother…_

"Sayonara, onii-chan!"

And the world became black.

* * *

When Shin got out from the forest, covered in some blood, he felt a strange oppression on his chest that was bothering him in a terrible way. He tried to brush thoughts away from his mind though. He still had to find the other and finish him too. A human transformed into vampire shouldn't be much of a challenge for him, but he couldn't smell him at all. He wondered how could that be possible…

He detested the fact that his clothes were so dirty now and stained in blood. It made him lose his usual elegance.

_Agh… disgusting… _He thought.

But as much as he tried to focus his attention on trivial things and his surroundings, his mind was still reflecting on the last thought he heard from his brother:

_I knew it… you are just the same as me.. _

It bothered him. It bothered him a lot… Of course he wasn't like him… Not at all... In the first place, he would never fall for a human and then, he would never stop drinking human blood either. That wasn't his nature. He was a cold, lethal and proud prince of vampires, and human creatures meant nothing for him. That's how it was…

But then, he thought of what he had just done, or better said, what he hadn't done…

_No, no…I'm not like him… _

He shook his head and started running to the city. Looking around for some distraction would definitely help him to control his thoughts.

"It's not gonna happen" He said to himself and he tried to concentrate just on that thought.

_It's not gonna happen…_


End file.
